Body Heat
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is tired from a long day of bloodshed and just wants to spend the rest of the day relaxing with you. (Jerome's POV)


My mouth was on the back of her neck, lips barely brushing her skin. She made a sweet, sleepy noise of contentment before she snuggled backward, humming.

I just came home from a long day of bloodshed, and my body was exhausted, to say the least. So what better way to spend the rest of the night with my girl? It was what I deserved after all, being without it for so long. I didn't care to clean up, there was still several specks of blood painted on my face, but she never seemed to mind anyway so why bother?

Her eyes fluttered open when I slid my palm over her stomach. She giggled, not yet turning her head as she allowed her body a couple of moments to awaken.

"Jerome, that tickles," she slurred, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I moved her hair aside and laid a kiss on her neck. She tilted her head as much as she could to give me access. When I suddenly nuzzled my face in the skin there, she squealed, her shoulder coming up instinctively. "Jerome!" she called out, laughing at the sensation.

"Awake?" I replied, rubbing circles over her stomach with my fingers. "It's about goddamn time," I added with a chuckle. My hot breath on her skin sent a shiver through her and she only answered with a gentle "mmm" of affirmation.

I shoved her body pillow off to the side so I could have more room for mobility, bringing myself on an elbow while my palm remained on her navel. I was always more than pleased to come home and find her completely bare under the sheets. She chuckled, setting a hand atop of mine and entwining our fingers. She turned her head, straining her neck slightly so she could look at me, taking note of the lazy smile on my face. She grinned, shifting so she could set her cheek against mine and rubbing slightly in affection.

"How was your day?" she asked, sounding somewhat groggy but still so fucking cute.

"Oh, amazing," I leaned down to press wet kisses into the side of her neck and then down her shoulder. "You wouldn't believe all the fun I had, loved every second of it, and tomorrow, the cycle continues," I purred.

"You make me so proud, every single day, and that blood looks so cute on you," she told me with a soft laugh, pulling away and positioning herself on her back. It was easy to readjust myself, coming over to hover and then pressing my head against the crook of her neck, nuzzling my nose there as I hummed in approval to her words. She started to stroke and play with my hair the way she knew I liked, smoothing down the messy strands. I began to relax, closing my eyes to her petting.

But when she was caught off guard, I started to tickle her sides with both of my hands, making her squeak out before she uttered soft laughs. I just fucking loved to make her laugh, it was so irresistibly cute. I almost enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed the perpetual violence in the streets of Gotham, and that was definitely saying something.

"Hey, stop! You're so mean," she said around a whimper, and her giggles didn't cease.

"You love it," I murmured against her ear before placing a peck right beneath it while my fingers continued tickling her sensitive skin, much to my amusement as she squirmed against me. Slowly, I trailed over her jaw, my lips brushing until I came to her chin, and she tilted her head back for me.

My mouth came over her own, hand sliding down to cup her cheek. She muttered my name against my lips, reaching over to grab my hand and squeeze it in hers in a tight grip. The grin that came on her face was both involuntary but welcome when I stroked her cheekbone, the tenderness in which I touched her made her feel boneless, melting into our mattress.

She snuck her free hand down my back, softly skimming the skin and bringing her leg up against my side as best as she could beneath the covers. She opened her mouth to me, sweeping her sweet tongue on my lower lip before gently biting down. The soft groan I gave as reward was quiet, but she felt it more than she heard it.

Slowly, she guided our twined hands down lower from her stomach, spreading her legs slightly and breathing hard through her nose after our sloppy kiss.

"Ooh, I like where this is headed," I cooed, there was a twitch of a smile on my lips, amusement playing on my face.

"Shut up," she replied in a playful tone, coming up enough to lay a kiss over my throat, feeling my chuckle. She felt my hand dislodged from her hold and she laid back against the pillows before I brought my body atop of hers, placing a sloppy kiss on her upper lip.

"Oh, come on, neither of us want that," I snickered, my hand sliding down below her stomach and between her thighs before I parted her, rubbing circles with my thumb while slowly easing a finger in. She closed her eyes, not needing to see my face to know I was watching her reactions. It didn't take long for her soft panting to fill up the room, and I came onto my elbow again, eyes taking in each movement her body made to what I was doing.

It was seeing her so vulnerable, stripped down to her honesty, how she let me do what I wanted, what she wanted me to do, it all only served to arouse me further.

She was so open and giving with her praise, her sweet "Right there!" ragged with how harsh she gasped. I darted my tongue out to moisten my lips, feeling myself twitch in my pants from seeing her writhe beneath my touch.

"You look so fucking cute like this, gorgeous," I murmured, bringing my lips close to her ear. Her arms came around me, arching as she circled her hips.

"Keep going," she urged, nibbling on her lower lip as her legs trembled. Slowly, because I fucking loved to teased her, I slicked up another finger, sliding it into her and looking down between us so I could see it disappear inside her tight heat. The flush was bright pink over her hips, lips swollen.

When I looked back at her face, her eyes were open now, rolling back, the pupils blown so wide with her desire. The dazed expression she had was more attractive than she could have known. Fuck, how cute could she get?

She called my name again, nails biting into my shoulders while she bucked, my movements becoming more and more erratic until she wailed into the hot air of our room, clenching hard around my fingers and pulsing. I eased my motions to barely brushes of touch, knowing how hypersensitive she was after her orgasm. I held her against me as she shook, cupping the back of her neck and kissing along her jaw.

"You're even prettier when you come, did you know that?" I chuckled, lips curving into a smug smirk and she laughed breathlessly, the sound was like music to my ears.

"Yeah right," she muttered. When her muscles relaxed, body sinking back from the arch she had thrown herself in, I finally pulled my fingers out of her, bringing them to my mouth. Her vision focused only after I already swirled my tongue around, taking in the taste of her for my own sake as opposed to her own, but she moaned at the sight. What a fucking cutie. I hummed as I rolled my tongue around each digit, drinking up her hot and sweet juices.

"Jerome, you know what that does to me," she said, still breathless, tugging on me so I came closer to her. Of course I knew, I just wanted to make her crazy. The pads of her fingertips rubbed over the harsh scratches she had dragged down my back, soothing the faint sting I loved oh so much.

I merely chuckled before I kissed her again, and she felt the curve of my barely concealed smile. With me finally pressed to her once more, she could feel how hard I was on the line of her hip, and she swiveled them around, grinding against me in desperation, pleased that I was so turned on, all because of her.

"Just get over here, silly," she said before easing me forward once more. Settled over her, I brought my hand back to her own, laying out joined palms beside her head. I leaned into her touch, needing her to just get on with it already. I stared into her deep eyes, so close I almost went cross-eyed, making out how she was smiling at me. The chaste kiss she placed on my nose was so out of place I chuckled. I moved closer to bump my nose against hers and nuzzle it with mine.

"You're distracting me," she whined with a pout of her lips.

"I can't help it, stop being so cute and I'll stop," I chuckled lowly, and she just rolled her eyes playfully at that. Then suddenly, she twisted beneath me, pulling my pants and underwear down as much as she could until I kicked them off. She reached her hand out to touch me, stroking me lovingly, and I shivered upon the warmth of her hand. I heard the soft, silky purrs she made, coming somewhere from the back of her throat while she tilted her head, a sign that I could bury my face in the back of her neck.

I brought my mouth to the soft skin of her throat while she stroked over my length, murmuring pleased sounds against her. I was heavy and hot in her hand, hard, and she twisted her wrist around, thumb rubbing the prominent vein on the underside as she watched me with this smug look stuck on her face.

It was only when I started bucking into her hand as opposed to rocking that she spread her legs further, bringing me between them and guiding me to her soaked entrance.

"Need you inside me," she said around a choked gasp. She wriggled about, bringing her hand to my hair and taking me in until I was buried to the base, stretching her open, all just for me.

When I started rocking inside of her, she closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back, her hair disheveled all around her. She was so fucking beautiful all splayed out for me, taking me in so nicely. My hands were tender from where I held her, one cupping her face and the other clutching her own hand as I gasped into the underside of her jaw, mouthing her name under my breath as I lost myself in her.

She shifted her palm to my back, pressing me closer as if I could never be close enough, stroking while I rolled my hips. I didn't know exactly what came over me when I was with her, but I would always touch her like she was precious, moved in her like she was deserving of care. I murmured her name into her neck, and I could feel her body involuntarily shiver.

With her scent in my nose, her heat on my flesh, and the lingering taste of her kiss on my mouth was near overwhelming me. My inhale was sharp and sudden as I thrust my hips frantically against her own. She uttered moan after moan, and the color coming from heat before spread through the rest of body, flushed all over.

With her clenching all around me and desperately seeking the pace I had going made the fluid motions I was maintaining stuttered. My grip on her delicate body tightened, my exhale shaky as I cursed.

She arched up, her fingers tangling in my hair, body twitching violently along with our bodies rocking rhythmically. "That's perfect, yeah," she told me, breathy and soft. She knew the effect it had on me when she fucking talked like that. I was groaning into her neck, trying to muffle myself with her skin.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I uttered around a strained groan. She shifted her legs up around me to adjust my angle. Instead of going back to rocking, I pulled her even closer, grinding in circles until she was crying out. Her eyes were closed, body shuddering and thighs twitching as we moved in sync with one another.

"You feel amazing," she praised, and the way each word was drawled out was driving me insane.

I finally pulled my face away from where I had been sucking on her neck trying to keep quiet. My mouth was open, lower lip glistening with spit. She squeezed my hand in hers before she adjusted our grip, twining our fingers.

I rubbed the side of her hand with my thumb, my palm so much larger than her own, and tilted my head so I could kiss her. I started with the slightest brush, my tongue coming out to trace her lip line before she lifted her chin, pressing closer. I angled upward inside of her and she gasped, giving me ample opportunity to trace the rest of her mouth.

She closed her lips around my tongue, sucking softly and cupping the back of my neck, purposefully clenching around me. The way she moaned into my mouth, eyes squeezing shut, fingers soft and caressing my cheek, made me tingle all the way to the bottoms of her feet.

Our pulses beat in time through our palms while she continued glowing, glistening with sweat, her body warming further and muscles going tauter. My thrusts became more erratic and she met each motion, never disappointing, crying out each time I brushed over that sweet spot inside of her. It was only when she moved her hand from my face, down and around, so she could lay a finger on her clit, stroking herself, that I sped up.

Her breasts bounced until I pressed closer to her and she could feel my hot breath against her. Everything between us matched and she pushed against me while she throbbed around my cock, voice pitching higher.

She tested up when she came again, gushing so fucking deliciously. The soft wail she let out as I kept moving, chasing my own orgasm, her body pulsing around me as though she didn't want me to leave. Our mouths broke away from one another as I lost myself, head spinning and her arm hooked loosely around me, holding me close as I finished inside her, coming back to the bed heavily.

She was shuddering, vulnerable and pliant in my weak hold, both of us still in sync with one another. Her arm slipped from my back, her muscles feeling like jelly after coming, and it took several minutes for me to gather enough strength to pull out of her, breathing her name.

My head settled over her left breast as I hunched downward, ear over her chest. She grinned, pushing my hair out of my face, and tucking the strands that were sticking to my forehead to my ears.

"You still got blood on your face," she said around a weak laugh. She smoothed her palms over my face, down my neck and shoulders. The tender circles she rubbed on my torso, fingers tracing the bumps of my ribs, had me arching like a cat.

"Oh, you don't mind, do you? Thought you said it looked cute on me," I snickered after I reminded her.

"It does look cute on you, really brings out your eyes," she remarked.

At that, I looked up at her, my tired smirk twitching on my face. "Aw, of course it does, why do you think I kept it on?"

She pushed the locks away from my eyes, giggling and curling in so she could kiss my temple before she laid her head back down on the pillow, and her adoring touch on me didn't let up.

Through the sound of her heartbeat in my ear, matching my own, I was able to find sleep in the comfort of my sweet girl's arms, smile on my face as we breathed each other's scent in.


End file.
